Loveing Him
by lL-Chanl
Summary: aku akan melindungimu sampai ajal menjemputku. fic Alucard/Miya
1. chapter 1

Discraime: All character from moonton

Note: Fic Aluya, entah kenapa saya selalu bikin fic Aluya. Apa karena saya ngeship mereka yaa :v (wkwk apasih)

Note 2: maafin jika ada kata-kata typo atau tidak berkenan. Author hanya manusia biasa (っˊ3ˋ)っ #plakk

SELAMAT MEMBACA

Chapter 1:

Malam yang dingin di sebuah kerajaan yang cukup megah, wanita itu terbangun dari kasur yang terlihat empuk. Rambut silver-nya di biarkan terurai, ia mengenakan piyama yang terlihat tipis lalu menuju jendela kamarnya, melirik langit berharap ia menemukan sesuatu disana. Namun langit terlihat kosong, tidak ada binatang maupun bulan yang ada hanyalah kegelapan yang menyelimuti langit tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar samar-samar suara dari luar, dilihatnya para penjaga yang masih aktif walau pada saat tengah malam. Ia melihat jagoannya yang masih terjaga dari kejauhan, pemuda itu seperti tak kenal lelah. Karena merasa tidak puas ia memutuskan untuk turun kebawah, agar dapat melihatnya dari dekat

"uhh~~ yang mulia, anda masih terjaga?" tanya salah satu pelayan yang ia jumpai dilorong istana

"ah! Iya, aku hanya mencari angin saja sebentar"ujarnya sembari menuju arah luar, dimana ia bisa melihat jagoannya dengan jelas

Tak lama kemudian ia sampai ditempat tujuan, angin malam terus menyapu rambut silver-nya membuat ia sedikit risih. Pemuda yang tadinya sibuk dengan kegiatan yang ia lakukan, tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat tuannya datang menghampiri "wah~ apa yang membuatmu berkunjung ditengah malam begini, yang mulia?" tanya-nya dengan sopan, rambut putihnya yang tersapu angin serta mata birunya yang indah membuat sang tuan tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya "hm aku hanya pergi keluar untuk mencari angin"jawab sang tuan dengan senyum tipis yang mengarah ke pemuda tersebut

"jika begitu izinkan saya untuk menemani anda yang mulia"hormat nya lalu memberi isyarat kepada prajurit yang lain bahwa ia akan menemani sang tuan

"hahaha~ kau tidak perlu terlalu formal seperti itu Alu" ia tertawa kecil membuat pemuda yang dipanggil Alu tersebut sedikit merona

"lalu, apa aku harus memanggilmu 'Miya'"ucapnya yang menyadari Miya menahan dingin lalu melampirkan jaket yang ia kenakan kepada sang tuan

"itu jauh lebih baik"ucap Miya

"jadi..apa yang membuatmu terjaga selarut ini?"

"uh~ tidak ada, aku hanya terbangun dari tidur"

"begitu?...kudengar lusa ada pertemuan dinegeri sebelah, kau sudah memutuskan siapa yang akan mendampingimu?"

"hmm~ aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya, tapi yang jelas aku tidak bisa asal pilih"ujarnya yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya

Alucard menatap Miya, ia harap 'gadisnya' tak salah memilih penjaga. Tak lama setelah mereka berkeliling istana, Alucard menghantar Miya sampai ke kamarnya "tidurlah besok kau harus berangkat pagi bukan? Aku akan menghantarmu" ucap Alu lalu mengecup kening Miya dengan lembut. Gadis itu hanya tersipu lalu mengangguk, menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya lalu menutup pintu kamar

Me: Apalah yang tertulis hanya terlintas dikepala (っˊˋ)っ pokok nya jangan tunggu up karna Author ga tau kapan bisa lanjut lagi #plakk (ラ)ラ ~SEKIAN~


	2. Chapter 2 (03-17 18:10:29)

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya lalu masuk perlahan-lahan, menuju jendela dan membuka tirai sang tuan. Cahaya sang fajar yang masuk melalui jendela membuatnya merasa risih, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut namun seseorang tersebut mengguncang tubuhnya "yang mulia, bangunlah sarapan telah siap"ujar sang pelayan yang terus mengguncang Miya. Ia berfikir bahwa tidurnya bahkan belum cukup, akhirnya ia bangun lalu menuju pemandian

Setelah berpakaian Miya langsung menuju meja makan, beragam macam makanan terhidang dengan rapi di meja tersebut, ditemani oleh beberapa pelayan yang berada di sebelahnya. Ketika ia hendak menyantap sarapannya tiba-tiba seorang perajurit datang menghampiri-nya

"yang mulia ini adalah surat persetujuan yang dikirimkan langsung oleh Ratu Alice"perajurit tersebut menyodorkan sepucuk surat yang terlihat rapi dan ada lambang kerajaan terukir dipojok atas surat

"persetujuan?"tanya Miya heran, ia segera membaca dan membuka surat tersebut "terimakasih sudah menghantar surat kepadaku, kau kembalilah melakukan tugas"lanjutnya

"baiklah yang mulia"perajurit tersebut lalu meninggalkan ruangan makan sang tuan

Beberapa saat kemudian Miya selesai sarapan lalu pergi menuju luar, tempat yang paling ia sukai. Ia sampai ke taman istana, banyak bunga dan tanaman lainnya yang tertata rapi di istana tersebut tak lupa juga kursi bercat putih tertata sempurna di antara bunga dan pohon yang subur serta meja kecil yang juga bercat putih yang dihiasi pot kecil dan bunga diatasnya, membuat siapapun melihatnya merasa tenang dan damai.

ALUCARD POV

Setelah selesai dari latihannya pria bersurai putih tersebut berencana untuk berkeliling istana, saat ia tengah berkeliling ia melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenali sedang duduk diantara bunga-bunga serta ditemani oleh seorang pelayan. Alucard memutuskan untuk menghampirinya, ia menepuk pundak sang pelayan lalu memberi isyarat bahwa pelayan tersebut boleh pergi dari taman, sang pelayan hanya memberikan jempolnya lalu beranjak pergi dari taman. Alucard berdiri di tempat pelayan tadi berdiri ia menyodorkan teko teh namun sang tuan menggelengkan kepalanya "apa kau memikirkan sesuatu?" ucapnya yang sedikit berbisik di dekat telinga Miya. Miya sedikit kaget lalu menoleh ke samping "kau mengagetkanku" ucapnya sembari berusaha tetap tenang dengan posisinya "sejak kapan kau berada disitu"lanjutnya

"baru saja" ucapku lalu berdiri dengan tegap

"duduklah, apa kau tidak lelah berdiri?"ucapnya yang menepuk bangku kursi. Tanpa basa basi Alucard duduk tepat di sebelah Miya, ia melirik gadis yang di sebelahnya "aku sudah memutuskannya,aku pilih kau untuk menjagaku di hari H pertemuan nanti" ucap sang tuan setelah membisu sekitar 3 menit. Alucard memandangnya dengan senyum yang selalu ia perlihatkan kepada sang tuan "kau yakin?" ucapnya "sangat yakin"ucap Miya dengan percaya diri. Sebenarnya Alucard tidak terlalu suka menjadi pengawal, ia pernah berfikir bahwa menjadi pengawal sangat merepotkan, sampai sang Raja sendiri yang memintanya untuk menjadi pengawal Miya, saat itu Alucard berumur 11 tahun saat Alucard pertama kali di ajak ke istana

Flash back:ON

Ia tiba disebuah istana yang terlihat cukup megah. Ia datang bersama Lapu-lapu pria yang mengasuh dan mengajarinya berkelahi serta mengajarinya menggunakan pedang. "sekarang kita berada di dalam kerajaan jadi kau harus menjaga etika ketika berada di sini" ucapnya, Alucard hanya mengangguk lalu memperlihatkan wajah kecewanya 'aku sangat tidak suka kerajaan' batinnya lalu mengikuti Lapu-lapu dari belakang. Ketika mereka memasuki lingkungan kerajaan, mereka di sambut oleh Estes sang Raja yang sangat dipercayai oleh seluruh warga di wilayahnya serta anak perempuan yang berusia sekitar 9 tahun yang bersembunyi dibalik jubah sang Raja.

"selamat datang di istana kami, lama tidak berjumpa ya"sambut Estes dengan ramah

"ah terima kasih, iya sudah lama yah. Oh siapa ini?" ucap Lapu-lapu yang melihat gadis di balik jubah Estes

"ah ini anakku, ayo perkenalkan dirimu"ucap Estes yang menggenggam tangan Miya, namun Miya hanya diam dan semakin bersembunyi di balik Estes

"wah dia pemalu yaa.."ucap Lapu-lapu

Gadis itu melihatku dengan heran mata birunya yang bulat itu terus memandangiku lalu ia berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekatiku "rambut kita sama"ucapnya yang menunjuk kearahku. Estes dan Lapu-lapu hanya tersenyum "Oh iya namamu Alucard ya? Bisakah kau menemani Miya bermain sebentar?"ucap sang raja, Alucard hanya mengangguk lalu mereka pergi masuk kedalam. Miya menarik tangan Alucard menuju taman di istana "kau bikin apa?" tanyaku kepada gadis kecil yang sibuk dengan bunga-bunga di tangannya "rahasia"ucapnya singkat namun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Alucard. "sepertinya cantik tapi kau bikin apa?" tangannya lagi berusaha untuk membuyarkan konsentrasi gadis yang membelakanginya "ini flower crown untukmu karena sudah mau menemaniku"ucapnya lalu tersadar bahwa itu bukan rahasia lagi, Alucard terkekeh melihat upayanya berhasil lalu kembali melihat Miya. Miya mengguncang bahu Alucard lalu membelakanginya sambil melipat kedua tangannya

"aku minta maaf, bagaimana jika aku membuatkanmu sesuatu yang keren dari bunga-bunga ini?"tanyaku

Miya hanya menggembung kan mulutnya bahwa gadis kecil tersebut masih terlihat kesal kepada pria yang ia belakangi, Alucard mulai merangkai bunga dan dedaunan yang ada di dekat nya karena penasaran Miya mulai mendekati Alucard, duduk didepannya melihat apa yang dibuat oleh pria yang baru saja ia temui

Tak lama kemudian Alucard selesai merangkai bunga-bunga ia membuat pita kecil dari bunga dan dedaunan lalu memakaikannya kepada Miya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat senang lalu memberikan flower crown yang ia buat kepada Alucard

Me:Cieee Author up (), kali ini kek nya kepanjangan yak. Hai semuanya lama tak jumpa saya mau kasi tempe nih soal typo rambut Alucard (v). Kenapa rambut Alucard putih? Ituloh skin nya, ets bukan child of fall yah tapi yang satunya lagi lupa saya apa namanya #plakk (つ#v)つ hehe~~. Sampai babay semua~

Alu: ciee flash back nya ngga selesai (#plak Alutertampholrider XD)


End file.
